doggietopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Illnesses
Doggietopian Illnesses Like us, Doggies get sick. But their illnesses are a lot different from ours, and there are way less of them. Their names always end in either 'ia' or 'ox'. All illnesses are caused by Tikas, black bugs half the size of a full stop, and the illness they cause depends on which part of the body they infect. Tikas are most often found in dirty/bad smelling places. the Here's a list of all Doggietopian sicknesses: Outside Illnesses These illnesses are easily visble, so they are called Outside Illnesses. They are cured by a medicine called Gul, which takes up to 5 hours to take effect. Mergia: If a Doggie catches Mergia, they will gradually get itchy yellow spots on their body. The spots will be the size of 1 Trinkle coins, and there will be about 25 of them when they stop coming after 1 hour. The Doggie will also experience fatigue and they will crave sugar. It is contagious, but only if you touch the Doggie who has it. This is caused when Tikas get under a Doggie's skin through a cut (Doggies do have skin, it's just covered with fur). Liox: A Doggie with Liox will cough alot, their nose will turn purple and their face will be pale. It is not contagious. This is caused by Tikas getting in a Doggie's lungs. Tenia: A Doggie that catches Tenia will sneeze alot, their eyes will go cloudy and their urine will be blue. Tenia is contagious, so if you hang around a Doggie who has it, you need to bathe beforehand to avoid catching it. It is caused by Tikas getting in a Doggie's eye. Begox: If a Doggie catches Begox they will be fixed in one position and be very stiff. It always happens overnight, and the only body parts able to move will be their eyes, mouth, neck muscles and toilet-going muscles. They might need a bit of help going to the toilet room, though... Begox is not contagious. It is caused when Tikas get in a Doggie's rectum. Inside Illnesses These illnesses, unlike Outside Illnesses, are not easily visible until effects kick in properly. They are cured with a medicine called Deye, which usually takes up to 8 hours to take effect. Sometimes it can even take 9 or 10! Jox: If a Doggie catches Jox, they will feel dizzy and cold. On top of that, they may have mood swings depending on how serious it is. It isn't contagious. It is caused by Tikas getting in a Doggie's nose, but no further. Lifia: A Doggie who catches Lifia will feel hot and forget things easily. They will also experience pain all over. It is most common in teenage Doggies, but can easily be passed on to others if they touch them. This is caused when Tikas get stuck in the holes where their fur grows. Pandox: Also known as The Dreaded Pandox. It causes a Doggie to be achy all over, hot, dizzy and they will also vomit 2 times each hour and have diarrhea randomly e better. To avoid vomiting up the medicine, they must take it in a syringe. It is VERY contagious, so to avoid catching it, don't be around the Doggie for over 5 minutes at a time until they are better. It's caused by Tikas getting in the stomach. Salia: Doggies who catch Salia sneeze, cough, and stumble when they walk. They are also known to get pale lips. Weak-stomached Doggies who catch Salia will vomit in addition to that. It isn't contagious, though. It is caused when Tikas get in a Doggie's throat. Category:Life on Doggietopia